Recueil d'OS sur Solda DKiyo
by Erza Robin
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur Solda D.Kiyo, l'héroïne de "Solda D.Kiyo, la Princesse des Ténèbres". OS qui raconteront principalement sa vie avant de devenir pirate
1. Je vais rejoindre Ace

**JE VAIS REJOINDRE ACE**

* * *

****Solda D. Kiyo, jeune fille âgée de seulement quinze ans et demi venait de s'enfuir de chez elle. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et une marque violette commençait déjà à se dessiner sur son visage. La pluie commença à tomber et à rafraichir la brûlure de sa peau provoquait par la gifle. Son père l'avait encore frappait. Elle courait dans la rue et personne ne se formalisa d'une jeune fille qui courait sous la pluie, ses larmes se mélangeant à l'eau qui tombait des nuages. La jeune fille s'arrêta devant une petite maison et tambourina contre le panneau de bois. Un homme avec une barbe blanche et des cicatrices lui ouvrit la porte et la serra dans ses bras quand elle s'y jeta. Silvers Rayleigh, surnommé le Roi des Ténèbres, la fit entrer chez lui et lui prépara un chocolat chaud.

- " Que t'arrive-t-il ma chérie ?

- Il m'a encore frappé. Il m'a encore accusé d'être responsable de la mort de maman.

- Arrête de pleurer Kiyo. Sèches donc tes larmes et va te changer. Tu es trempée et tu risques d'attraper froid."

La jeune fille accepta et alla troquer ses vêtements humides contre des vêtements secs. Quand elle rejoignit son père adoptif dans la petite cuisine, l'homme lui avait préparé un chocolat chaud et il n'attendait plus qu'elle. Kiyo se saisit de la tasse et savoura le breuvage chaud dont Rayleigh avait le secret. Le bras droit de Gol D. Roger regardait cette jeune fille se réchauffer. Si Azumi voyait ce que faisait Razorde à leur fille, elle se retournerait dans sa tombe. La jeune femme avait donné sa vie pour la fillette et son mari ne savait même pas apprécier à sa juste valeur la jeune fille qui était sa fille. Rayleigh voyait bien que l'adolescente était malheureuse depuis que Portgas D. Ace était parti en mer pour devenir un pirate. Malgré la présence continuelle de Luffy à ses côtés, la jeune fille avait perdu cette étincelle aux fonds de ses yeux qui l'a caractérisée tant.

- " Tu veux en parler ?" demanda l'homme à la Kiyo.

Kiyo se contenta de secouer la tête de droite à gauche pour signifier son refus de parler de l'accès de colère de son père. La seule personne à qui elle voulait en parler n'était plus là et elle n'avait aucune nouvelle. Ace lui manquait et elle voulait le rejoindre à tout prix.

- " Tu veux que je te conduise à Luffy ?"

Cette fois-ci, Kiyo hocha la tête et Rayleigh se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Il attrapa son manteau et le posa sur les épaules frêles de la jeune fille.

- " Allons y alors."

Kiyo posa sa tasse sur la table et suivit l'homme. Le grand manteau trainait au sol malgré la grande taille de la jeune fille. Ils sortirent de la ville et marchèrent dans la forêt pendant une bonne demie-heure. Finalement, ils purent voir une maison se dessiner entre les arbres et un garçon avec un chapeau de paille fit son apparition sur le pas de la porte.

- "Kiyo Bango !"

Kiyo sourit à l'entente de se surnom idiot que lui avait donné Ace après un incident en ville. Mais Luffy vit la marque sur la joue de sa "soeur" et il fronça les sourcils.

- " Encore ? demanda-t-il simplement.

- Oui, répondit Rayleigh à la place de sa petite protégée.

- Bonjour Monsieur Rayleigh", le salua Luffy en souleva son chapeau.

Manque de chance pour lui, son chapeau avait amassé de l'eau de pluie et quand il l'enleva pour saluer le bras droit de son idole, un torent d'eau lui tomba sur le visage, ce qui déclancha le rire de la jeune fille. Luffy sourit, ravi d'entendre le rire de sa soeur. Il lui attrapa la main et l'entraina dans la maison de Dadan. Ils s'installèrent sur la couchette de Luffy, serraient l'un contre l'autre pour conservé un maximum de chaleur. Ils entendirent Dadan proposé une tasse de thé à Rayleigh et ils l'entendirent refuser poliment. Il demanda juste à la brigande de garder Kiyo avec elle quelques jours le temps au père de cette dernière d'oublier sa présence. Elle accepta et Kiyo sourit de contentement. Elle allait pouvoir rester avec Luffy quelques jours.

- " Ace te manque à toi aussi ? demanda Kiyo à son petit frère.

- Oui. J'ai hâte d'avoir dix-sept ans pour partir et devenir un pirate. Pas toi ?

- Si mais je ne crois pas que je vais attendre d'avoir dix-sept ans. C'est dans trop longtemps. Je n'arriverais pas à tenir encore autant de temps à me faire frapper par mon père. Je vais finir par le tuer. Et malgré tout ce qu'il m'a fait, je sais que je le regretterais. Je vais partir Luffy. Je vais rejoindre Ace.

- Alors, on se reverra sur les mers ?

- Bien sûr. On deviendra les pirates les plus puissants sur les mers et tout le monde nous craindra. On sera des terreurs !"

Luffy sourit et s'endormit contre l'épaule de sa soeur.

La decision de Kiyo était prise. Demain, elle irait prendre ses affaires chez son père et elle partira à la recherche de Ace pour écumer les mers à ses côtés.

Et elle deviendra Solda D. Kiyo, la plus grande Pirate de tout les temps !


	2. Le Roi des Ténèbres

**LE ROI DES TENEBRES**

* * *

C'était un jour pluvieux comme il en était de plus en plus fréquent à Goa Kingdom en ce moment. Kiyo s'était enfuit de chez elle après l'une des enième crise de son ivorgne de père. Elle avait faim, soif et elle était fatiguée. Son père l'avait privé de nourriture pour une raison connue de lui seul et elle n'avait pu boire une goutte d'eau depuis vingt-quatre heures, car son père avait banni l'eau de la maison, prônant la valeur de l'alcool. Kiyo avait l'habitude de se proccurer de l'eau chez Dadan, la chef du groupe de brigands chez qui vivaient ses deux frères de coeur, Ace et Luffy. Mais malheureusement, son père, en plus de la privé d'eau et de nourriture, l'avait enfermé, l'accusant d'être responsable de la mort de sa mère, morte en la mettant au monde. Elle avait finalement réussi à s'enfuir et maintenant, elle courait pour s'éloigner le plus possible de chez elle.

Elle courait en entendant encore les cris de veaux de son père, ivre comme toujours. Kiyo avait l'impression que ça faisait des heures qu'elle courait et elle finit par s'écrouler de fatigue. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même pour preserver le plus de chaleur possible. Elle portait un vieux short sale et déchirer avec un débardeur tout crasseux et trop grand pour elle. Elle était pieds nus et ses beaux cheveux rouges étaient sales et emmêlés. Elle ferma les yeux, sa peau lavée par l'eau de pluie.

Elle était presque plongée dans l'inconscience quand elle sentit que quelqu'un la soulevait. Elle avait peur que ce ne soit son père mais elle n'avait pas assez de force pour se débattre. Quand elle reprit complétement conscience, elle était allongée sur un lit confortable, dans des draps qui sentaient bon. La jeune fille se redressa et remarqua qu'elle portait des vêtements propres. Ses cheveux sentaient la lavande et quand elle passa ses doigts dedans, elle n'eut aucun mal à les laisser glisser sur toute la longueur. Elle sortit du lit et s'approcha de la porte. Elle se sentait mieux après s'être reposé et elle se demandé qui avait bien pus prendre soin d'elle comme ça. Elle sortit de la chambre et entendit du bruit. Elle alla dans la cuisine et elle vit un homme de grande taille avec des cheveux blancs. Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. Sourire que Kiyo lui rendit.

Il posa une tasse fumante sur la table et lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir. Il lui servit une assiette débordante de nourriture et elle ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps. Pendant qu'elle mangeait, elle vit que son sauveur la fixait.

- " Qui êtes-vous ? lui demanda-t-elle entre deux bouchées.

- Je m'appelle Silvers Rayleigh.

- Rayleigh comme le roi des Ténèbres, le bras droit de Gol D. Roger ?

- Ouais. Comme ça.

- Merci.

- Merci pour quoi ?

- Pour m'avoir ramené chez vous et avoir pris soin de moi.

- Ca faisait combien de temps que tu n'avais pas pris une douche ?

- Longtemps.

- Comment t'appelles tu ?

- Solda D. Kiyo.

- Solda D. Kiyo comme Solda D. Azumi ?

- Ouais. C'est ma mère. Vous l'avez connu ?

- Oui. Un peu."

Kiyo finit son assiette et but avidement la tasse qui était remplie de chocolat chaud. Elle resta deux jours chez lui puis elle partit chez Dadan. A partir de ce jour là, à chaque fois qu'elle avait un problème avec qui que se soit, Kiyo savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur Silvers Rayleigh, le Roi des Ténèbres.


End file.
